Clara Unfolded
by penguibunny
Summary: Clara is pregnant with Danny's baby. But Danny is dead. This is my second fanfiction, so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO. TAKES PLACE TWO MONTHS AFTER THE LAST CHRISTMAS. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Clara POV

I couldn't believe the little strip of paper. It claimed that I was pregnant by my late boyfriend. I just couldn't believe it. I had been feeling sick for the last month or so. I had kept this from the Doctor because he had overreacted the last time I was sick. Then, a single thought ran through my mind: What am I going to tell the Doctor? I just broke down and started crying. I wasn't going to be able to keep this from him for long. He'd find out. Then he'd hate me and kick me out. I couldn't risk him doing that. I would have to leave with no explanation. Maybe one day he would come back and would forgive me. "Clara?", the Doctor called, "Are you alright?" I took a deep breath. "I'm all right Doctor. I'll be right up." I stepped out of the bathroom and went into the control room. "Ah, there you are!", the Doctor exclaimed, "Where do you want to go today?" I put on a brave face and said, "Doctor-", "We could visit King Henry the Eighth," the Doctor interrupted, "and all six of his wives." I tried again. "Doctor-", "Or we could go to the planet Septer.", the Doctor continued. "All of the people are made out of gold." I lost it. "Doctor!", I shouted. "I'm leaving." There was a silence. "You're leaving?", the Doctor repeated finally. "Yes.", I said. "I can't do this anymore." "Clara.", the Doctor said, and I knew he wasn't buying it. "I've heard many people say that and all of them have meant it." He paused. "Except you. Why are you leaving?" I couldn't help it. It burst out. "I'm pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

Doctor POV

Did she really just say that?, I was thinking. I hadn't been so surprised since Amy said that she was pregnant. Maybe I had misheard her. Maybe I had been thinking too much about Amy lately. "What did you say?", I asked, hoping that I had misheard her.

Clara POV

"What did you say?", the Doctor asked. I thought about lying and saying that I was kidding and make up another excuse for leaving. He would see right through it though. I decided to tell him the truth. "I'm pregnant.", I repeated. He didn't say anything for a long time. "It's Danny's.", the Doctor said. It wasn't a question. "Yes.", I said. I started crying. "It's alright.", the Doctor said hugging me. He _never _hugged. "Everything's going to be alright." "So you're not mad?", I asked. "Why would I be mad?", the Doctor asked in turn. "If I care about you enough that betraying me's OK, why would you think I'd be mad?" Of course. My mum always said, "There are two reasons why people get it wrong: Because they don't know all the facts or they don't have common sense." Guess which one this was.


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking

Doctor POV

As I held Clara in my arms, I contemplated on what had happened. I couldn't believe that she was pregnant. I knew she had been sick, even though she thought it was a secret. I didn't bring attention to it, as I knew she didn't want me to. I just did little things like putting jammie dodgers and candy on her nightstand and going on less stressful adventures. She noticed the jammie dodgers and candy and thought I was just being weird. She didn't notice that we were going to less stressful places. We were going to visit King Henry VIII's third wedding to Jane Seymour. I thought that was the best one to propose to Clara. Jane Seymour may have been Henry's true love and I wanted Clara to be my true love. Now, I couldn't propose. What sort of man would do that?

Clara POV

As the Doctor held me in his arms, I thought about what was going to happen. Most likely, the Doctor would take care of me and maybe help me raise the baby. Why did I have to get pregnant? When I was sick, I knew he noticed somewhat, putting Jammie Dodgers on my bedside table and all that. When he put the candy there, I knew something was up. You may give chocolates to a sick friend, but not the Doctor. He would give me jammie dodgers and burn down the kitchen making fish fingers and custard. How does he do that? You don't even need fire for that. Well, except to cook the fish fingers. That must be where he goes wrong. Why would I even want to eat fish fingers and custard? He told me it was a friend's recipe. The only three things I know about this friend, is that it's a she, she traveled with the Doctor, and the Doctor knew her when she was a little girl. Oh, yeah. She's also human. Fish fingers and custard actually tasted pretty good. I had a sudden craving for it. Anyway, the Doctor wouldn't give me candy because I was sick. He would give me candy because he loves me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Marie

When Marie came home, she saw Ella sleeping in a chair. Ella looked so peaceful that Marie hated to wake her up, but she had to because being woken up by Marie was better than being woken by her mother. She would be home in just a little while and she couldn't see Ella like this. Ella would definitely get a beating.

Marie shook her gently. "Ella, get up.", she said. "It's time to get up." Ella stirred slightly. "What?", she said groggily. "You fell asleep," Marie told her. "Mother's going to be home soon so I had to wake you." Ella didn't hear that, because she had fallen back asleep. _She must really be tired._ Marie thought. After two more tries and 1 cup of cold water, Ella was finally awake. "You didn't have to dump it on me.", she said. Marie replied, "I didn't dump the whole thing on you. You drank most of it. Besides, you wouldn't have woken up otherwise." Ella nodded sleepily.

This was not good. Ella would have yelled at her for the water if she wasn't so tired. "You can barely function.", Marie told her. "Go to bed and I'll take care of dinner." Ella went without an argument, which surprised and worried Marie. Ella almost always argued about Marie doing her work. She must have been exhausted. More exhausted than usual. Though Marie was the youngest, she looked after her older sisters. She wished that she didn't have to. Ella was always so exhausted and busy and Anna so quiet and sad. Marie was the only one who didn't really act the same way all the time.

She was also the only one who didn't have something she was good at. Anastasia was great at anything involving yarn or thread. Ella could sing like nobody's business. Marie couldn't do any of that. Marie went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. She had just put it on plates and set the table, when Anna and her mother came home.

"Something smells good!", Anna said. "Roast beef.", Marie replied. "Made it myself!" Her mother looked confused. "I did it because I need to practice my cooking.", Marie said before her mother could say anything. "Where is Ella?", she asked. "In her room.", Marie replied. "She finished all her chores." It was not the first time Marie had lied for Ella. Marie would get in less trouble for lying than Ella would not doing chores.

They all went down to the kitchen and ate. Both her mother and Anna agreed that this was the best meal they'd ever eaten. Marie felt proud. Finally, she had found something she was good at.


End file.
